Total Drama Romance
by Leo2flyt
Summary: hey guys I'm letting you know that I'm open to request there's just going to be some rules to cover before you make your request you'll find the rules in the first chapter I'll be waiting for your requests
1. story rules

**Hey Everybody. I'm going to do something different.**

**I will be making one-shot fanfics according to request. The topic will be Total drama. But there are rules…**

**ONLY Total drama character, no crossovers or OCs ok?**

**NO characterxinanimated object ex: Anne MaraxSpray can**

**Any pairing is aloud; straight, yaoi, yuri, crack, canon, fanon**

**It can be in any setting in any situation; during the show, after the show, future, AUs anything you can think of**

**NO M RATED STORIES I'm keeping it T or under got it?**

**NO 9 obsessed psycho Trent**

**Ok that's all the rules I can think of. But other than that don't be afraid to request and I write to the best I can ok?**

**I'll be waiting for request. Of course with school being so close it might take me some time so be patient ok?**


	2. BrickxDawn

Brick has been known for his unquestionable loyalty. He's known to follow his personal code; never leave a teammate behind no matter what. The reason behind it is because of what happen when he was barely eleven. He had a close friend that's always been there with through thick and thin. Until that day. They were playing baseball, with the two of them as catchers. The batter hit the ball so far that it landed in the middle of the road. Brick to get it when suddenly he heard a honk and turned to see a car about to hit him. All he remembers what happen was someone pushed him and a thud. Then the rest was a blur.

All he could think about was his friend, his only friend was gone and he's never coming back. It was all his fault. Every day he blames himself for what happen. He was too weak, too scared. He was his only friend because he was the only person who never laughs at him because of how scared he gets.

His parents found a way to help with his grief; by signing him up for military camp. When he saw the opportunity to become stronger was right in front of him he didn't hesitate to take it. From that day on he made a vow that he'll never leave anyone behind. He always says that he learned it from military camp but it was a lie to make sure no one knew what made him follow the code.

Ever since his friend's death he never thought he would someone who's like until he auditioned for Total Drama Revenge of the Island. And he found that special friend again when he switched teams in the form of the moonchild; Dawn.

He only wanted to get to know her, but instead she told him not to hold back. Just let out all of the sadness, let out all of the pain, the grief, the loneliness. Every emotion he build up inside after all these years came bursting out in tears that soaked the small child's sweater.

It was amazing he was trained to take on anything and yet he was easily broken down by her soothing voice and gentle touch. This small child who can only reach up his chest and would never dare harm a fly have manage to tear down his barriers and see a more vulnerable side of him. He cried out in anguished on how weak he was that he couldn't save him. But Dawn said otherwise. She told him that whatever drove him to keep fighting is what makes him strong and by letting go of the past just makes him stronger.

From that day on Brick found his special friend again and she is what makes him strong.


	3. MalxGwen

Mal always sees himself as a king. He always dreamed of ruling the entire world with an iron fist, and he's not planning on sharing his power with anyone. That is until he met her. Her soft black hair streaked with dark teal, her smoldering black eyes scorching his soul, her skin so white it was as if she tried to avoid the sun at all times like it was her natural enemy.

He looked into her eyes and see potential forced to be under lock and key. The fools, forcing her from reaching her true potential as if they fear her. They should be, after Mal claimed her to be his future queen the moment he grabbed her wrist when she tried to hit him and their eyes locked for what seemed to be a few seconds.

Never in his life had he thought of finding a queen until he found her; Gwen.

He knew that trying to be friend with Courtney was all an act, or at least he assumed it was an act. Everything she did; from smooching with her "friend's" boyfriend to all those time she made "accidents" that made Courtney hate her even more. Gwen didn't care what she thought as long she made everyone around her as miserable as possible.

Proof that Mal has found someone to share his power with. Those fools said that it's all in his head and his queen even lied that she didn't want him. But she only said that so no one knew the real Gwen and her dark intentions.

Soon, she will become his queen, and together they will rule the world with an iron fist. Nobody will dare to rebel against them. They will all fear them.

And all he had to do was climb to the top, get past that peon of a cook, get the sword out, and win the million. Once he uses the money to live like a true villain and tyrant king he will have Gwen become his bride. He is so close to victory that he can taste it. He just needs to get rid of that little pest with a flower; Zoey.


	4. JustinxHeather

He knew. He knew something wasn't right about that Alejandro guy. And it's not because of the fact that every girl, excluding Sierra of course, is fawning over him instead of Justin. Ok so it is but not entirely. Ever since he got voted off he would watch every episode and saw how selfish and self-centered Alejandro is. He's flirting with almost every girl and one-by-one they get voted off. Unlike him, Justin would never make any girl act out with how he talks. That was the whole reason why he rarely talks; he didn't want to end up using a girl like that for his own selfish gain.

Another proof was season 2. He may seem to be an antagonist at that time when really he's trying to make sure no girl gets swoon by his voice and get the wrong message. Causing heartache is the last thing he wants. Especially her; Heather.

Out of all the girls, Heather was the one who smitten him. After World Tour, Justin found something shocking; Heather crying. As it turns out she had also fallen for his charms but as it turns out she was just a pawn to his game and when he was done playing with her, he threw her away. Now here she is right in front of him broken and crying her heart out not caring if someone sees or hears her. She was crying over someone who just used her for his own gain.

Unlike the other girls who have boyfriends, she didn't have anyone to love or be loved by. But that was years ago, this is now. Justin still hates him with everything he has to this very day. However, he'll have to thank him for it. If it weren't for him he wouldn't be where he is; a good home, a great career as a male model, and with a beautiful wife no matter how round she gets.

Tonight, he is lying with Heather. His hand is on her plump belly, feeling for the little pitter-patter of his child's feet. He put his lips on her belly before moving up for her luscious lips.


	5. ScottxAmy

That was the last time he was ever gonna fall in love with a girl. First she cheated on him with that bubble boy then she drew a tail on him! That was it no more girls. Right now he's sulking at the Playa De Losers. Another contestant was supposed to be here any second, but he didn't care.

Someone sit next to him at the pool and groaned with annoyance. Scott shifted his eyes to the noise and saw it was one of the twins. He notice the beauty mark on her cheek; Amy. The girl who cheated out of her million and switched by her twin sister, came back to exact her revenge only to come back. Scott couldn't help but chuckled at this.

Amy turned and glared at him. He couldn't help but notice how her glare just send shivers down his spine but in a good way. "What are you laughing at Dirt Boy?" Scott didn't hold back his tongue, "you got voted off didn't you? Again." Apparently she didn't hold back either and slapped him as hard as she can, which is hard enough to leave an instant bruise.

After that little contact Scott can't help but fall in love with the bossy, feisty, cruel twin cheerleader. Those kinds of girls always excite him. And for weeks on end he was persistent. It became official when Scott lists all the things he loves about her. Even though at first Amy only agreed to date if he obeyed her every command, which he did even to Samey, She showed that they're officially an item when she grabbed his shirt and kissed him right smacked in the of the pool in front of everyone.

Hey, who says the nice girl always gets the boy.


	6. LighteningxAnne Maria

How could he? How could Vito leave her for someone else? Anne Maria always thought she and Vito were meant to be. But when she came to the dance, she found him already dancing with a girl. Anne Maria didn't bother to go over there for she was too busy trying not cry so to ruin her mascara and her pride.

For the next hour, all Anne Maria did was watch him dance with that pasty, flower wearing, pathetic doormat of a girl. Even though it just made her feel worse, she can't look away.

So she was surprised by a tap on her shoulder that she turned around so fast that it was a surprise she didn't get whiplash. Standing before her was the school's quarterback of the football team; Lightening. No one knew what his real name was; for he goes by Lightening. Lightening asked her what was wrong; all he got was a mumbled "Vito" which confused him. Until he followed her gaze and saw the new couple.

Lightening may not be the sharpest tool in shed but he does know that Vito and Anne Maria were supposed to be dating. And people who date each other, dance with each other. Lightening knew it was wrong to leave a girl upset. So he did what he thought was the only solution.

"Wanna Dance?"

This was the second time she got surprised but for a different reason; Lightening was trying to be nice for once. She didn't say no, instead she grabbed his hand and went to the dance floor. When they started slow dancing they knew they were being watched, but they didn't care. They just dance to their hearts' content.

"Ligh-"

"Carlos."

Anne Maria was about to say his name when he revealed his true name. No one knew his real name. No one, but Anne Maria.


	7. BrickxJo

'I'll show her who wants to be dominated.' That was the thought going through his head after finding out Jo has been voted out; which was much earlier than last season. Brock wanted to prove Dawn wrong about him wanting to be dominated by beating Jo at sports; after all he was trained in military camp.

When he found her he can tell that Jo is still ticked off at being one of the first to be voted off. This was perfect; with Jo sulking she will easily fall in his trap. If only beating her was that easy.

It's been almost an hour and Jo manage to beat him; every game, every round. He thought that with her anger clouding her judgment she would be easy target, but instead it just gives her more energy to bounce off the walls making it harder to catch up.

After a fifth round of wrestling, they ran out of sports that have balls, they became exhausted. Well mostly Brick. Jo was a lot stronger when angry. Right now they're in a compromise position; Brick is lying on his back with Jo on top of him.

Brick was too tired to care he just want some rest. Only to snap out of it by the felt of slightly chapped lips pressing down his in a bruising way. Jo pulled back before Brick could return the kiss. She leaned into his ear and whispered something that sealed his fate.

"Nice try Captain Pee-Pee, but if it's anyone who's going to be dominate is going to be me."


	8. TopherxJasmine

The only interaction there was between the 'Annoying Guy' and the 'Australian Outback Girl' was on the most popular t.v. show; Total Drama. And it wasn't very friendly. They never even thought of ever talking to each other after the incident. So you can imagine how surprise they were when they ran into each other, or more like Topher literally bumping into Jasmine. As it turns out they were heading towards the same pet wash with their respective pet cat.

It was an awkward silence between to the two. Topher manage to break the ice by being a gentlemen; "Ladies first." Jasmine never thought he would be so polite. I mean back on the show Topher was the most annoying guy you could ever meet; he tried to suck up to Chris, he tried acting like a host like he is Chris, and he almost got everybody killed when he couldn't stay quiet.

Jasmine decided that as soon as she walk through the door she'll have her cat bathed and get out of there as fast as she can, but it wasn't that easy. Everywhere she turned she bumps into Topher so she decided to just sit down and wait for her cat. It looked like Topher had the same idea. Ironically all the chairs were taken except for the one beside Jasmine.

Again there was an awkward silence between. It was déjà vu all over again when Topher destroyed the silence; "How was life treating you?" Well he's not being rude or anything so she go ahead and answer; "Not bad, I got my dream flower shop thanks to…Shawn. It had a bit of a rocky start but so far everything seemed to be going all right." "What about you and Shawn? You sounded like you hesitated to say his name. Aren't you guys dating or something?" Ok that was more personal, but he sounds sincere when he thinks something happen between her and Shawn.

Jasmine hesitated and wonders if she should tell him. She made her decision; "It was fine at first but it wasn't going well; all Shawn thinks and talks about are zombies. How to fight a zombie. How to hide from a zombie. How to survive a zombie apocalypse. Zombie this, zombie that. Zombies. Zombies. Zombies! I know he's just being paranoid but I just couldn't take it any more so I just told him it wasn't going to work out."

Topher couldn't help but feel sorry for her; when she thought she found the one it all goes downhill by something the boy constantly do. Sometime later, they walked out of the pet wash with their recently groomed cats. Topher thought of an idea that might cheer her up, or at least he hopes so. "Hey, after we take our cats home how's about you and me go catch a movie my treat." Jasmine just looks at him like he has two heads, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Only if you want it to be, and don't worry we can watch something that doesn't have zombies." Jasmine thought of it for a moment, he's just trying to cheer her up right? It's not like he's hitting on her something…right?

"Sure, why not. I don't have any more plans."


	9. TrentxAnne Maria

Anne Maria knew she should be celebrating; after Mike won the million dollars. But right now she just not in the mood for parties. While she was watching Total Drama All-stars she saw how loving and caring Mike and Zoey are to each other. After looking back to all those times she fought with Zoey over a personality, she couldn't help but feel regret for trying to break them apart for something so selfish.

She heard some footsteps walking toward her at the bar near the pool but she ignored them, that is until she heard a male voice asking her something; "Hey, why aren't you partying?" Anne Maria turned and saw one of the original contestants and a member of the Drama Brothers sitting next to her; Trent.

She mumbled that she's just not in the mood. Trent can tell that something is bothering the poor girl so like a nice boy that he is he's going to help. "Is something bothering you? You know can tell me anything, I won't laugh or tell anyone. Promise." Anne Maria sighed before giving in, after all she needed some way to get it off her chest, "I feel horrible. After seeing how happy Red and Vi-Mike are in season five I felt guilty for trying to separate them. All because of a personality that's not even a real boy!"

After that little outburst Anne Maria couldn't stop the tears from flowing in time and started had a breakdown. Anne Maria always makes sure she doesn't cry but now her doing this in front of Trent. She couldn't stop. She didn't even pull away when Trent wrapped his arms around her and pulling her into a hug, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck returning the embrace. After a while, Anne Maria is now calmed down but she didn't feel ashamed of crying. Trent reassured her that it's always ok to cry.

Trent had an idea on how he can help Anne Maria, "Maybe you can patch things up a bit. Like, oh I don't know, apologize to them?" Anne Maria knew it would help but to her she really messed things up, after the way she acted she always thought they hated her and never want to forgive her. "I-I can't. I really messed everything up. They probably don't even want to see me." Trent needs to help her, why he doesn't know, but he feels like he has to help her. "Just try, you never know what they'll say or do. I mean come on this is Mike and Zoey we're talking about here. As for as I can tell from watching them on international tv; is that they're nice. And they're willing to forgive and forget. But first you have to go and apologize. Tell you what; I'll come with you if it makes you feel better."

Anne Maria thanked Trent and goes with his advice; apologize to Mike and Zoey. Next thing she knew she was standing in front of them. How or when did she get there she didn't remember. But she knew she has to say something before they get the wrong idea. She felt a hand on her shoulder and knew that Trent is there; giving her support. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm s-s-sorry for the way I acted and treated you guys. I'm sorry for trying to break you guys up for my selfish gain. I'm sorry for fighting with over a boy that doesn't even exist in the first place. I'm sorry…for everything."

Throughout the whole speech, she was looking down at her shoes which to her were so tacky. She looked back at them and saw how shocked they looked. Anne Maria waited for a response of some kind. Finally, Zoey was the first one to snap out of her stupor, "Y-you're sorry? For everything you did?" All Anne Maria did was nodded before she felt small arms wrapped around her and gave a squeeze. "We forgive you." It was so faint, barely a whisper, she almost didn't hear it. "Huh?! You forgive me?! After everything I did?"

Zoey pulled back to look her in the eyes, "Yeah. I mean you really did surprise when you came up to us when you said you were sorry. What made you change?" Anne Maria her about all guilt she felt when she watched All-Stars and saw how happy they were when they were together. "Ok, so you forgive me but what about Mike?" Mike was watching and listening the entire time before he stepped forward, "Same thing with Zoey; I forgive you. I really don't blame you Vito has that kind of effect on most girls. I'm just glad this whole unintended love triangle is over."

That was a few hours ago, and no one had seen Anne Maria. Until tonight when they were still partying, a teenage girl came to the pool. She looks a lot like Anne Maria but paler, or at least less orange colored. Her shirt was the same size as Anne Maria's but slightly shorter, no ruffles or sleeves, and its black. She has on the same kind of pants but they're dark blue instead of light blue and with a belt. Further down are her black platform shoes to go with the shirt. And if you look back up to her face you can see she's wearing less make-up. Right now the only make-up she's wearing is red lip-stick and eyeliner. The only thing that this 'mysterious' girl and Anne Maria have in common is the poof, the eyes, and the silver hoop earrings.

The first person to notice the girl is none other than Trent. "Anne Maria is that you?!" That certainly caught some attention because now everybody, even Geoff and Bridgette, are looking at Anne Maria. Right now they're all wondering if this is really is the Jersey Shore Reject. There was a moment of silence before Anne Maria cleared her thought and said, "Yeah it's me. The real me."

One minute everybody was gapping at her, and the next thing she know she's surrounded by everyone asking her question left and right. There were so many people asking so many questions at once that she got dizzy. This would have continued on if there weren't a sharp ear-splitting noise in the air. They turned to see that it was Jo who made the noise by blowing her whistle. "All right all of you. I'm sure you all want to know as much as I do on what happen to Helmethead. But right how about we step back a few paces, give her some air, and let her tell us what the heck happen to her."

"Well for starters; I was kind of lying about myself. The tan the clothes, they're not really me. This is what I really look like. The reason why I was like that was because nobody at my town liked how I looked. They always say I'm not pretty enough for them or that they don't like my clothes. So I started wearing tan spray and those tacky clothes you've seen me wear on this stupid show. Well this is the real me. The real Anne Maria. This is my skin tone. I don't wear much make-up. And these are my favorite clothes."

The girls who are into fashion; Lindsay, Dakota, and Zoey, complimented how good Anne Maria looks. Even a few guys said she looks hot this way. Suddenly Anne Maria whipped out her hair spray from her poof, which freaked and amazed some of the ex-contestants. "Aw great. Don't you're going to keep spraying your dumb poof are you?" Jo groaned. "No, there's something I wanted to do. Does anybody have a sledge hammer?" Izzy handed her one, no surprise there.

She decided not to question it, "This here hair spray is the last part of the Anne Maria you knew on international tv. Tonight, I'm going destroy whatever part of Anne Maria is left by destroying this spray can!" Anne Maria hold the sledge hammer above her head, "Uh, I don't think that's good ide-" Before Cameron could warn her it was too late. She slammed the hammer down on the can with all her might and there was a pop. The stuff that was in can escape into the air and spread out making everybody have a coughing fit.

When the air was clear again and everybody stopped coughing, Anne Maria became aware of the fact that yet again she was being embraced. It was Trent who was embracing her, "I'm so proud of you." They pulled back and stare into each other's eyes deeply. So deeply that they didn't notice Zoey going behind Anne Maria while Mike is going behind Trent. After making sure that they're too distracted to notice they push the person in front of them.

Anne Maria and Trent became shocked by the feel of the other's lips on theirs. Only a few seconds after they lip-lock did they close their eyes enjoying the kiss. For a long time, neither of them ever thought of finding happiness again. But now they couldn't be happier.


End file.
